Love and Hate
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: When Viral first saw Yoko, he had no idea that he would spend his whole night with her. When Yoko first saw him, she knew she was in trouble. M for Lemon. YokoXViral.


**Okay, to any of you who read any of my other stories who are reading this: I'M SORRY! I know I should be working on my other stories, but this particular pairing in this fandom only has 3 other fanfics, and only 2 of them are romance! It was sad, because it's my favorite pairing! IT NEEDS MORE LOVE!  
**

**Don't worry, it's just a one shot.  
**

**But if you haven't watched the anime, I would recommend Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann to us 'Mericans) to you.**

**BTW, this story is supposed to take place just after Kamina and Viral first meet, when they have that little battle in the tall grasses.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yoko, nor Viral, nor any other characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Yoko was merely perched on the ledge, trying to hunt enough food for Leeron, Simon, Kamina and herself. Suddenly she saw Simon, who Kamina insisted on coming, barreling towards a patch of tall grass.

"Aniki!" Simon shouted, and that's when Yoko knew something wasn't quite right. She leaped up, hauling her enormous rifle up with her, and tore across the terrain to reach them. it took longer than she expected, but she finally cleared through the tall grass. And what she saw surprised her.

Nothing.

Nothing but Simon and Kamina, still standing in their defensive stances. However, she did catch a glint of silver just before reaching them. Perhaps it was the metal of the enemy's weapon in the sun? Or was it just Simon's Lagann? Beside her, Kamina scoffed.

"Tch. At least," he said, grabbing the bird-like creature that had been shot down by it's legs, "we got the grub."

As her two companions turned to leave, she heard a slight rustling in the grass behind her. She turned around quickly, hand reaching for the small dagger in her boot. But she saw nothing.

"Oi!" Kamina said from behind her. "Move your fat ass, we're leaving!"

Yoko felt a vein twitch in her head after hearing the ass comment. She stood back up, a slight blush on her face.

**WHACK.**

And thus, Kamina was walking back with a black eye.

* * *

Viral watched the enemy walk away from the top of a tree. He saw the one with blue hair walking beside the one in the miniature Ganmen. But then he saw her. That red haired, golden eyed human.

God, how he hated humans. Those naked apes.

A gust of wind blew from in front of the red haired one, her long tresses now trailing behind her. A few hairs detached themselves from her head, and they drifted into the wind. Viral reached up with his hands and caught them in his enormous claws.

They were soft to the touch, like silk to his rough and calloused hands. Bringing the hairs to his nose, he took a long whiff. He wasn't human, so his sense of smell was far superior to humans. The scent that emitted from those three hairs smelled like an odd, but pleasant mixture of flowers and gunpowder. It was addicting, and he loved it.

He brought the hairs back up to his nose, smelling it over and over, indulging himself in the sweet scent, and before he knew it, he was slowly climbing down the tree to try and reach the source of the addicting scent. When he did realize, he dug his claws into the bark, willing himself to stop. It was harder than he expected it to be. Once he stopped, he decided.

He wanted this human.

He wanted her for himself. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to be able to bury his nose into her hair and breathe in her scent. He was tempted to leave the tree and follow her, just to be able to smell her, but his logical side got the better of him.

She was human, the race he hated the most, and he was a beastman. But his sudden addiction to her scent was hard to ignore. But how could he control it? It was so sweet, so sensual, so _good_. He almost didn't want to control it, he almost wanted to let it take over his body and mind and let it control _him_.

He had to have her.

* * *

It was late at night, and Yoko had been helping Leeron to start a fire to cook their prey. Kamina was telling Simon all about the enemy they had encountered earlier, because Simon had just barely missed him. Yoko was listening, secretly. She didn't want to show any interest, though she had no idea why.

Leeron made a small, victorious noise, and when Yoko's attention turned fully to the fire, it was already roaring and crackling.

"Oi, Simon, Kamina," Yoko said, "The fire's ready, come and help cook the meat."

"Okay," they chorused, and got up from where they were resting. Excited at the concept of food, they pierced their portion on something, for most of them it was a stick, but for Kamina it was his sword, and they thrust it over the fire with no hesitation. Simon's meat nearly fell off, and he fumbled to keep it from falling.

But night fell quickly upon them. Soon, Simon was crawling into his miniature Ganmen, followed by boota, and curled up ready to sleep. Leeron slept leaning against a tree, and Kamina merely lay on the ground and threw his cloak over him as a makeshift blanket.

Yoko, found a tiny patch of grass and began to settle down, when she heard something off in the distance. It sounded like...growling.

The growling slowly got louder, and louder, and she looked over to her traveling companions. Not only were they undisturbed, they were all fast asleep. Did they not hear it? At this point, it was so loud, she could hear nothing else. Not the wind, not the crickets, not even Kamina snoring. And that was saying something.

But then, suddenly, it stopped.

She looked around her, listening to see if she could hear it again. At first, nothing. But there it was! That growling again, this time further away. And it was coming from her left.

Yoko quickly stood up, grabbing her rifle, and quietly left in the direction of the growls. For some odd reason, she didn't want the others to follow her. She didn't even want them to know she had ever left.

It was surprisingly dark, seeing as it had been bright as day a mere hour ago. It was hard to find her way around. She didn't exactly have night vision.

The noise seemed to be leading her back to the place where Kamina supposedly encountered a strange enemy. Wait a minute...

What if it _was_ the strange enemy? It was far enough away from Kamina and the others so they wouldn't hear. She had her rifle, but she had no idea what she was up against here.

But Kamina had said it was a beastman, and beastmen never came out during the night, so if she were to be attacked, it would most likely be by some predator that she could handle.

As she thought, the growling noise was coming from somewhere near their previous hunting spot. But what would whatever it was be doing here? Yoko slowly removed the rifle from her back, loading it as quietly as possible with arrows. She would rather not waste her bullets, when she could use arrows, which, if removed from the victim properly, you could reuse and save money on buying more ammo.

The growling started up again, louder than ever. It sounded menacing, yet it didn't sound like is was completely hostile. Almost playful. Then the growling got even louder, almost echoing in her ear, making her head spin. It got louder and louder...and then it stopped. She waited a minute or so to see if it would start again, but nothing happened.

"Well, nothing's here. I guess it was all in my-"

As soon as she turned to leave, she bumped into a small and lean, but firm chest. A pair of arms surrounded her much smaller frame, pulling her in closer. Yoko immediately assumed it was Kamina, and even snuggled into the embrace a bit. A chuckle rumbled from deep inside the figure's chest. At first, Yoko thought nothing of it, but then she realized that the figure's arms seemed larger than Kamina's could ever be. And that chuckle didn't quite sound like Kamina. Then who...

Yoko opened her eyes and tried to squirm out of the foreign figure's strong hold, looking up.

Beastman.

* * *

Viral held the red haired girl close to him, breathing in her intoxicating scent. He chuckled, and that's when he realized that she knew he wasn't one of her pathetic, unworthy companions. He felt her struggle, but he merely tightened his grip a bit and she couldn't free herself. She looked up at him, and her face looked horrified.

"Hello, human..." he purred seductively. He leaned down to catch her scent once again. She whimpered, trying to shy away from him, but it was futile, and he pressed his nose and mouth against her long, soft hair, inhaling deeply. He exhaled, feeling the pleasure from the scent flow through his body. He could tell she wanted to scream, but she seemed to flustered and embarrassed to do it.

"W-who...who a-a-are-" Yoko cut herself off, feeling one of his abnormally large hands gripping her thigh. She squealed involuntarily, though he found it rather endearing, to be honest.

Viral had read about humans. Mostly on his Lord's orders so he could know more about his enemy. But Viral was secretly fascinated with the human race, though he still despised it. He read further about the humans than the others.

He read that the females were especially sensitive to touch, especially around the legs and chest. In fact, he read that most humans found it to be improper to touch a female in any place other than the arms, and in some places the face. For example, where he was touching now. He read that such touches gave the females pleasure.

He wanted to try these out for himself. He leaned down, being taller than her, and nuzzled her ear.

"My name is Viral," he whispered in her ear, enjoying how she shuddered as his breath tickled her neck, "what's your name, human?"

She didn't answer, at first, but her breath hitched as his enormous claws trailed higher up her leg, reaching her shorts. He hooked one long claw on the waist of her shorts, slowly sliding them lower down her legs. She let out a yelp in protest, trying to reach around to pull them back up, but he grinned, and with one flick of his wrist, her shorts were torn in pieces. Yoko sobbed, struggling harder.

"I...I won't t-tell you..."

Viral felt something snap in him. So she was playing hard to get? Fine. He gingerly held her small frame, but then he swung her hard into a nearby tree, knocking the breath from her.

"I said," he whispered, a hint of a growl emerging, "_what's your name?_"

She coughed, finding it extremely difficult to breath. She opened her mouth, trying to force out her name. Viral saw this, grinning toothily.

"Yes?"

"Y-yoko..." she choked out. Viral felt the ruthless monster within him growl happily. Grinning again, he reached down between her legs and placed a colossal finger against the tiny bit of skin that was covered lightly by another piece of cloth, considerably thinner than her shorts. He believed they called then underwear. To his pleasure, and to hers, Yoko shuddered, moaning as he rubbed his finger forward and back on her sensitive area.

"Was that so hard...Yoko?" he said, breathing in her delicious scent again while pleasuring her. She breathed a long moan, swallowing the saliva that was gathering in her hot mouth. By now, she was too far into the high feeling she got from his hand to protest any more. He raised his other hand to gently place it on one of the swollen breasts on her chest. She jumped when his cold hand came in contact, but moaned even louder once her fingers got to work.

Viral didn't know why, or how it was happening, but he began to feel a bit of pleasure from this. The softness of her breast, the warmth of the area between her legs, the sound of her moan, and the overwhelmingly intoxicating scent that she emanated was giving him a slightly light headed feeling. He wanted more.

His claws violently ripped through the cloth between him and her core, and he returned his finger to the same spot. Her response was more intense, and her breathing became labored. He felt her wetness, it was covering his finger deliciously. He could smell that warm, sweet smell coming from down there, and he enjoyed it.

Yoko shifted against him, causing his finger to slip into her opening. She let out a loud cry of pleasure. His fingers were far larger than any human's, and it filled her to the core. He suddenly flipped her around to gain better access. Her back was now against his chest, and as he leaned on her, she threw her head back, hanging onto the tree for dear life.

Viral moved his finger in further, then back out. Yoko sobbed loudly, but not with sadness or fear. She cried with pure, uncontainable pleasure. She pushed her hips backwards in an attempt to take him all in, but only reached up to his second knuckle. He wiggled his finger within her, and he must have hit a sensitive spot, as her sudden moan was music to his ears. He knew she was getting close.

The first time he had seen her, she wore a thick, scarf-like neck wrap. She must have left it back with her pathetic human friends, and her neck was bare. The skin was soft and warm, and Viral leaned in to taste. He flicked his tongue over her soft skin, and Yoko's response was rewarding. He threw her head back again, moaning deeply. He took this opportunity to run his wet tongue all over her neck, down to her shoulder, and up to her cheek.

To his surprise, she turned her head and captured his lips with her own, her mouth fully open and letting his tongue in. He heard that humans had a practice called 'kissing', and it involved two humans placing their lips upon one another. But he had obviously never experienced it himself. Beastmen were incapable of reproducing or feeling such pleasure that he was making Yoko feel. It was a strange feeling, kissing. But it was pleasant, and the feeling of his tongue against her own in such a way was causing him to feel excited. He returned her heated kiss, his finger moving faster and faster.

Yoko and Viral broke apart, and Yoko felt herself nearing her peak.

"V-V-Viral...ahh..." she whimpered, "I-I'm gonna..."

Viral grunted in response, and then, he felt it.

Her walls tightened around his finger, her muscles clenching, and he saw her eyes roll back slightly in intense pleasure. She moaned long and low. She had what the humans called an 'orgasm'.

Viral felt his primitive, predatory instinct kicking in, and he leaned in, mouth ghosting over her neck. Yoko whimpered in pain as he bit down hard on her neck. His teeth pierced her much weaker skin, drawing blood. Her blood was sweet and warm on his tongue.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, and then Viral removed his fingers, and his sharp teeth from her flesh. He had clearly made a mark. He had marked her. He leaned down, breathing in her scent once more, before growling into her ear.

"_You are mine._"

And then he was gone.

* * *

Viral disappeared from Yoko's sight until she fell asleep. He had to return to his Lord, but something held him back.

He felt he couldn't leave her. She was, after all, in the middle of a small plain, where many predator animals lurked, waiting to stumble upon something just like Yoko. Scared, vulnerable and weak. He just couldn't leave her.

He crept back down and sat next to her. She was sweating from their experience, and looked very weak. He brushed one hand over her soft hair, feeling affection for her grow in him. Who knew that the first human he would ever even have any form of feelings for other than hatred would be such a beautiful, but deadly female?

But before he knew it, it was nearing dawn, and he hadn't reported to his Lord once. He saw her stirring, and he took that opportunity to swiftly leap away.

* * *

Yoko woke up at the crack of dawn, leaning naked against a tree. She looked at her ruined shorts, moaned in displeasure. Then she remembered last night's events.

She cried.

Fat, salty tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what she had done. With a beastman. With Kamina's enemy.

And she had enjoyed it.

She slowly stood up, thanking the heavens that it was very early, and she made her way back to the camp, where a new set of clothes would be waiting. She grabbed her nearly forgotten rifle and headed off, tears still falling.

When she returned, she immediately found a spare pair of shorts and underwear, slipped them on. She reached for her scarf, and when her hand brushed the bite mark that Viral had made, she felt more tears welling up. Not only was it physically painful, but her emotions were all letting loose at once.

She was angry at Viral for doing this to her. Yoko had found it increasingly difficult to overlook her growing attraction to Kamina, and then he did this to her. She was afraid that one of them would find out. That was the last thing she wanted. She was sad, because she had lost her virginity to an enemy beastman.

She would never be the same.

* * *

**Wellll, there it is. It's over.**

**SORTA dedicated to Charecua on deviantART. He/She (omg I can't tell on the internet) seemed excited to see this.**

**Pfft, read the comments here: h t t p : / / c h a r e c u a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 1 i 9 4 g 2**

**My username on there is RainyLittleGhost. My writing account is ChinaDollMaiden.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I scarred your virgin mind.**

**~China**


End file.
